Swapping Roles
by MegaUltraChicken
Summary: What happens if the Straw hat Pirates get into a fight and end up swapping their roles on the ship? Set before Franky and Brook join the crew.


"Well if you think my job is so easy then why don't you do it!" Nami yelled over the screaming voices of her crew. No one knew how everyone got into this fight but here they stood yelling about how hard their jobs were and began to criticise each other. Everyone stopped for a second just staring, not saying a word but just glaring at their friends.

Robin sat on the top deck reading a thick book and sipping on some tea that Sanji prepared for her, she tried her best to ignore the call of her angry ship mates.

Chopper who had been trying to make some more medicines out of the ingredients he brought in the last island, hopped off his chair and walked to see what all the commotion and sudden silence was about, his footsteps were loud and clear and he walked out the door to all of his friends who stood on deck.

"Why is everyone fighting?" Chopper spoke, his voice had a hint of fear in it as he did not want to become a part of the scary fight that they were all having. "Usopp was being an idiot and said that he did all the work on this ship-"Nami began, however, she was immediately interrupted by a defensive Usopp "I don't see you repairing the ship!" Then Sanji but in "Don't speak to my darling Nami like that"

"Shitty cook" Zoro muttered and from then on a volcano of arguments erupted stopping Chopper from understanding anything. It took him a few minutes of listening to understand it all and once he did he thought of a solution but no matter how hard he screamed his little lungs out he couldn't get the attentions of his ship mates.

Chopper was desperate to stop them fighting as he really didn't like it so he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a pan and wooden spoon, he then climbed onto the rail of the higher part of the ship and began to make as much noise as possible. A few seconds of banging later the ship was in silence, free of arguing. This caused Chopper to sigh in relief as he let out a small puff of air.

"Okay everyone listen up!" Chopper yelled hoping everyone could hear her. "Everyone's jobs are hard on the ship, so can we please not fight about it, please" Chopper gave them his most adorable look and then continued "If it makes you all feel better we could swap jobs to see how hard everyone's jobs are"

At first they all stared at him but then they all began to smirk and agreed, "Okay, Zoro and Sanji swap, Nami and Usopp swap as well and um…I guess you can swap with me Luffy" and so it began if only they knew how disastrous it could be.

At first it was pretty simple, well that was for the first hour at least, but then then lunch came around and it all fell apart. Zoro was making lunch and by the smell and sound of the kitchen everyone decided it would be safer to skip it especially if they got ill from it and then had to be treated by Luffy, he would probably end up killing them.

Sanji was sitting on the deck, steams of tears running down his cheeks as be held his knees to his chest imagining what that idiot swords man was doing to his poor defenceless kitchen. He was going to kill that idiot once this thing was over.

"Hey guys Lunch is…ready" Zoro announced standing in the door of the kitchen, "GOOD I WAS SO HUNGRY" Luffy yelled running with Chopper and Usopp following closely behind.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Nami yelled at the Idiot swordsman "IS IT EVEN EDIBLE?!" The food looked so bad everyone but Luffy lost their appetite and when Luffy started eating the vile food (if it can even be called that) in front of him everyone felt like puking.

"This stuff is good! You guys should try some!" Luffy said, his sounding muffled by all the food in his mouth, everyone simply turned up their noses at the food trying to keep their stomachs in check. "Green haired Idiot!" Sanji yelled kicking Zoro in the stomach "There's already prepared food in the fridge you need to heat it up, I'm sure you can't screw that up!" Sanji growled getting one in return from Zoro, the fight that was probably going to happen looked inevitable until Luffy demanded more food, and so Zoro walked to the fridge and mumbled things under his breath.

After 'heating' up the food Zoro gave it to everyone, they all had to admit that it looked better than the previous food but by not much. "I said heat not scotch bastard" Sanji yelled kicking the sword fighter, hard.

Just then the marines, which no one had noticed due to their fighting, shot a cannon at the Going Merry, causing the ship to rock a little. Oh great, today was not their day as they all had decided that even all Sanji, Nami, Zoro and Usopp would swap fighting skills…this was going to be a disaster.

"How the hell do you use 3 of these stupid swords" Sanji yelled giving up with his attempt of 3 sword style "Watch it bastard" Zoro warned kicking away some advancing marines, Sanji made it look so easy to kick everyone so hard Zoro though as Sanji thought that 3 swords style looked so much easier when Zoro did it.

After a little while Sanji got the hang of using 2 swords and was easily stopping the marines. Zoro also got his kicks to work harder and soon the marines were nearly done for, that was until fighting broke out.

"Hey Nami look at me I think I'm such a great sword fighter" Sanji called to his beloved who was trying to get the hang of Usopp's sling shot. Zoro growled at the cook and decided to retaliate "Oh Nami! I love you so much! I'll do anything for you because I'm a complete tool who sucks at cooking!"

From that second Sanji and Zoro began to fight but even the marines were far too scared to get involved as it was practically the worst form of death they could think off. While those two began to fight it out Luffy finished off everyone else left as the only three who had done some decent fighting were Robin, Luffy and Chopper.

Once they were all back on the ship Chopper saw Zoro's side covered in blood and found that a sword had sliced his side so he began freaking out, he got even worse when he realised Zoro had to be treated by Luffy.

Everyone turned to Luffy the same shocked and terrified looks mirrored on each face, this can't be good. Their fears worsened when they saw Luffy pull his big grin. This is not good.

Whilst everyone worried for poor Zoro and tried to calm Chopper down, Luffy stood in the Kitchen finding 4 pieces of meat. He managed to eat 3 on his way to Zoro's hammock and kept the remaining one for Zoro.

"Luffy what are you doing" Zoro asked annoyed that this had to happen on today of all days. To make his fears of Luffy being his doctor worse he saw Luffy rip a piece of meat off the bone and shove it down his throat. Once he choked and swallowed it Luffy inspected the wound seeing that it had not healed he began to freak out and shoved the remaining meat on the wound causing Zoro to hiss in pain, seeing that it didn't work Luffy ran around the whole ship screaming about how Zoro was dying and nothing could save him now.

What had they done?! This was the common thought amongst all of the crew.

Everyone went to where Zoro was laying, Chopper checked his wound just to check if it was serious and to his luck it wasn't. "Hey you're not supposed to do that, I'm the doctor" Luffy stated rushing in yelling at Chopper after his breakdown.

"I was looking at it, I didn't do anything so it's safe" Chopper replied.

After that Zoro slept off his injury after half an hour of trying to convince Luffy he wasn't going to die. Robin still sat reading and Chopper was now running around the ship yelling about him being the Captain and how they had to do what he said, "Listen up I am the Captain now!" Chopper yelled with a wooden sword in his hand that Usopp had given him "Luffy Swab the deck faster, Nami you missed a hole, Sanji stop napping and Usopp keep the noise down!" If anyone else on the ship would've gave orders like that they would be dead in two seconds but because it was Chopper everyone didn't mind too much, also his giggles were adorable.

Sanji got out of doing the orders because he argued back that he was Zoro for the day so all he had to do was sleep for the rest of the day until the next fight or meal.

Usopp also got out of all the work as he swapped with Nami and as she never did work like swabbing the deck or any labour so Usopp sat by the cannon making some new fire stars. So that only left Nami and Luffy.

Nami was on repair duty as it was always given to Usopp because no one else knew how to do it well, her attempts were pathetic and her hands were red from hitting it with a hammer too many times. It was also hard for Sanji who wanted to do anything to help his darling Nami but by doing that he would have lost today and proved Zoro right and he would sooner die before that.

There wasn't much change for Luffy as he was usually manipulated into swabbing the deck by everyone on the ship because he was very simple minded.

"There are two islands up ahead which one do we go to, captain!" When chopper realised this was his decision he began to freak out and couldn't chose a path, soon the poor reindeer was on the floor having a mental break down, he was only saved when Zoro announced dinner.

Everyone except Luffy and Robin couldn't take it anymore. Chopper saw that Zoro's wound was infected and knew he couldn't help him, Nami was covered like a mummy in bandages from her repairing injuries, Sanji needed to clean his poor kitchen and make so edible food for the crew and especially for Nami, Usopp missed his sling shot so much and needed to get it back to test out the fire stars and Zoro needed to eat some real food from the shitty cook and sort out his infected wound.

With all of those problems everyone broke at the same time and began to apologise to each other knowing they would never do this again from fear.

With that Sanji got straight into preparing food, Luffy ate the sorry excuse for food made by Zoro and picked the next island to go to, Robin read her book, Usopp repaired the ship and practised with his sling shot, Nami drew her map and Zoro got his wound stitched up and disinfected by Chopper.


End file.
